This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the presently described embodiments. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present embodiments. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In order to meet consumer and industrial demand for natural resources, companies often invest significant amounts of time and money in finding and extracting oil, natural gas, and other subterranean resources from the earth. Particularly, once a desired subterranean resource such as oil or natural gas is discovered, drilling and production systems are often employed to access and extract the resource. These systems may be located onshore or offshore depending on the location of a desired resource.
Further, such systems generally include wellhead assemblies mounted on wells through which resources are accessed or extracted. Such wellhead assemblies can include a wide variety of components, such as various spools, casings, valves, pumps, fluid conduits, and the like, that control drilling or extraction operations. In many instances, casings are coupled to wellheads via hangers installed in bores of the wellheads. These hangers and other components within the bores can be retained in various ways, and sealing packoffs can be used to seal annular spaces within the bores.